A New Book Rival
by blackwolf-devil
Summary: Talk about an unexpected ending? Or a shocking and hilarious surprise? This one takes the cake, believe me. I won't disappoint you. Short Kakashi fanfic, no OCs. R&R.


**A/N:** I had this story up before but it was a mess and I decided it needed a little more to it. SO.....*drum roll* here it is...NEW AND IMPROVED!

This is a comedy....and a few other things too I guess. But here's one thing you should NOT expect: ROMANCE!! There will be no romance. Hehe. Why? Because I don't like romance. I'm exaggerating, maybe a little romance here and then but nothing big :D

It's mostly about Kakashi and how far he's willing to go for his 'love' (his book is his love by the way), and what would happen if that love would be taken away from him by people when he least expects it.

Well here it is. Hope you enjoy it. And REMEMBER, reviews feed the evil minds! So if you want more ideas and evil little discoveries (such as how Rin died), than please click the damn button and tell me what you think!!

+Before you start+ When a passage is **bold** than it is a FLASHBACK! Enjoy

Chapter 1: **Need**

* * *

All sound was blocked from his ears, his entire surroundings a blank in his vision except for the path ahead. Trees were everywhere, forming a pathway and a canopy around and over the man's head as he jumped from branch to branch. It was a hot day, the sun beating down powerfully and causing sweat to slowly trickle down the shinobi's forehead.

Looking at the man, you could tell that he was in a serious fight not long before due to the rips in his clothes and the red stains decorating his attire. Some of the large blotches were increasing in diameter as his powerful muscles flexed and forced the blood to flow faster, proving their freshness. Why the silver haired man was in such a rush was unknown. However, what **was** known (and quite obvious) was that his traveling had been going on for hours…if not more…and he would need quick attention before a tragedy suddenly occurred.

It was none other than Kakashi.

The sensei started to slow down, and whether it was from fatigue or caution was still not apparent. As the speed slowly dwindled to a stop, his aching legs and muscles gave way and Kakashi's back slowly slid down the large trunk of the giant tree. It was from sheer exhaustion that Kakashi finally stopped and was forced to rest for a few minutes, his breaths quick and shallow.

Kakashi had made the choice to return to Konoha as soon as possible and that choice is what lay him on the thin line between consciousness and unconsciousness. _'Damn, I'm not that far away…I can't give up now,'_ he realized and forced his shaking legs to stand up once again and his aching body to bound itself into the air to continue.

-

**"KAKASHI!" The shrill voice ran throughout the entire land, the world frozen in the pain that leaked from every syllable.**

**The masked ninja was standing in the middle of a sandstorm, ten powerful shinobi surrounding him entirely with one attack after another pounding itself into Kakashi.**

**He held his ground and fought with everything he could, and although he disarmed and destroyed a few, the ever increasing numbers proved to be a little too much for the copy ninja.**

_**'Where is that back-up?!'**_** he thought angrily, cursing under his breath. Suna was supposed to have sent a couple teams to assist him hours ago!**

**There was no time to wonder, however, as a ninja charged with two others behind him. Kakashi's legs were extremely injured and his energy was wearing thin. With a sudden attack, the three enemies were thrown onto the ground and the Konoha ninja was starting to pant. A sudden pulse traveled up his side and stung every muscle from his arm to his waist.**

**Shocked and paralysed, Kakashi's hand clasped onto the needle that dug deep into the skin and muscle and fell forward without a sound or movement.**

**That was when the backup arrived, seeing the sand fly around the silver haired man and his eyes close in unconsciousness.**

**-**

The moment Kakashi's foot contacted the bark of the next branch, a sudden spasm rocketed through his entire leg and before he could notice much anything, he tripped and fell backward onto the ground, the pain through his entire frame instantly tripling.

A groan was the only thing that escaped Hatake as he sat up slowly, seeing only two options ahead of him: continue and risk multiplying his risk of sudden death or rest and fall unconscious without a single clue of what might happen afterwards. What could he choose? There was no doubt that the second idea must have been ruled out before being given a single thought. Falling unconscious where he was could mean never waking up again. With that knowledge, the man stood up with every ounce of energy left in him and started to run, his teeth gritted, eyebrows furrowed, and sweat shining on what was visible of his skin.

**-**

**Whispers. The sounds of two females whispering to each other was the first thing that reached Kakashi's mind as his brain started to reboot. They were talking about his injuries….arguing actually....and it increased the constant throbbing filling his head and senses. The powerful pounding in his mind and the feeling of inability to be able to move even his eyelids was one that was extremely hard to stand.**

**It took around half a minute for the impulses to travel smoothly once again and his eyes to twitch and open slightly. The two women, seemingly nurses, didn't notice the patient laying still in the bed and he took the chance to comprehend what was happening.**

_**'Hospital,'**_** Kakashi noted. He was laying in a bed with a window to his right that gave the view of the constant storm and never settling sand, proving that he was still in Suna.**

**The nurse facing him suddenly realized that he was awake and broke the conversation to walk toward him. This signaled to the other nurse that Kakashi was awake and she instantly spun on her heal to face him. Both women had a dreamy look in their eyes that the Jonin dismissed.**

**"Your injuries were quite severe Hatake, it was very lucky that you made it here in time to be tended to. However, you're going to have remain here for a few days to give your body a little more time to recuperate," the closest nurse with brown hair pulled back in a bun explained.**

**"Thank you," Kakashi muttered with a slight nod.**

**The woman then walked out the door, followed close behind by the second one, to give him some peace and quiet that should help him rest.**

**Once the door closed and their hushed voices slowly vanished from ear shot, the silver haired man pushed himself into a sitting position. The motion caused a sting to travel up Kakashi's side that he ignored. Looking around, he saw that his shirt and vest were folded on the side table: clean, and his chest and abdomen were wrapped and wrapped in bandages. That made him realize two things: he had been unconscious for a while, and he was unmasked.**

**None of the two revelations bothered him much though and with a slight sigh, he reached out and grabbed his vest, pulling it onto his lap. **_**'I guess I'm stuck here a few days,'**_** he thought as he opened one of the many pockets and slipped his hand inside.**

**As soon as his hand was in the pocket, shock was instantly written all over Kakashi's face and only one thing was going through his mind: **_**I have to go back.**_** Pulling his hand out of the empty pocket and quickly putting on his shirt and vest, Kakashi forced himself out of the bed and out the window, running back to his village before anyone could have noticed his absence.**

-

He was close now…very close. The forest was becoming a familiar one and soon the path would be in front of him. The pain had slowly turned to numbness and his mind had pushed out everything but the monotony of the running. _Left, right, left, right, left…_ That was all he thought about, all he allowed his mind to concentrate on. For he knew that if he allowed his train of thoughts to branch out just a little more, the pain in his limbs and body would flood in at once. And when that occurred, nothing would stop him from falling flat on the ground with closed eyes and a silenced brain.

The light ahead was slowly becoming constant between the trees, signaling the end of the tree line close ahead. Just a few more bounds and he was there, standing in the middle of the familiar path leading right to the gates of Konoha. Instantly, Kakashi turned to the right and continued without a moment to rest, afraid that if he allowed that to happen than he wouldn't be able to continue.

Continuing for a few more minutes paid off for the large gates of the village were straight ahead, one ninja standing guard. The guard's eyes grew wide as he saw Kakashi stained and fatigued.

"Kakashi!" he realized and ran up to the ninja. "I'll take you to the hospital, you ne-," he started but was cut off by Kakashi. "No, I have to…" that was all that Kakashi said as he passed the gates and ran down the road.

Everyone that was there and saw the masked shinobi was shocked and worried, extending a helping hand that was ignored. Kakashi's legs kept pumping as he ran without a thought, stopping only at the front steps of his home.

Taking only a second to catch his breath, he threw the door open and ran inside and into his room.

It was there, he knew it was, and once he stopped in front of the shelf on the wall, he was proved correct. Slowly, he pulled out an orange his book: his favorite book. Make Out Paradise.

"Finally, I couldn't have survived there without you," he muttered as he collapsed on the ground, too tired to move and allowed another ninja to take him to the hospital. He didn't know who the other was, he was too tired to look as his eyes slowly closed and his mind drifted away.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you guess? Did you guess? Who figured out what he needed? Anyone? hehe. Well there you have it all, the first chapter to this crack filled Kakashi story. Wanna know what else will happen to our favorite sensei? What other terrible things will befall him? What misfortunes will we cry over? NOT MUCH! This is NOT a story for crying! This is a story for LAUGHING!! So LAUGH AWAY! Laugh until your head explodes!!

Remember, the only thing other than Kool-Aid that will keep me pumped and writing more is....YOU GUESSED IT! REVIEWS!! So what are you waiting for? Click that button that's BEGGING you to do so and rant rant rant!! Or tell me how amazing and incredible I am. :P Joking. Just say ANYTHING! I'm open to ALL!


End file.
